


Beauty in Pain

by Reelashley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reelashley/pseuds/Reelashley
Summary: I wrote this on a whim and on my phone so please excuse any typos or errors!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Beauty in Pain

Pain.

Emma was in so much pain and ready to pack up for the day so she could go home to crash. Her right hand was about to go numb from the continuous vibration that was now going on 8 hours and her lower back was spasming from the hunch.

Yet she loved every single moment of it all and wouldn't change a thing! OK, maybe she wished she could do something about the constant state of arousal she'd been in since her current client walked in the door 3 months ago, but Emma was a professional and she would never do anything to jeopardize her career as a tattoo artist.

But damn, she was only human! This goddess. Regina, was the most beautiful and sexy person Emma had ever seen in her life. And it didn't hurt that she was slightly intimidated by the way her client commanded every inch of space in the room.

As Emma finished the last few highlights on Regina's perfectly sculpted back, she smiled in satisfaction at the art she had created. The bright colors and bold lines jumped off Regina's skin as if they could come to life with the slightest touch of magic. The backpiece was definitely one for Emma's portfolio and social media features. 

When the buzzing of her tattoo gun stopped and Emma wiped Regina's back for the final time, she sat back and felt strangely disappointed. The artist realized she wouldn't see this woman again and would miss their therapeutic talks and light flirting.

Emma quickly took a few photos of the completed tattoo and soothed the skin with ointment. Her gloved fingers felt like fire as she covered Regina's back from neck to waist. Emma could have sworn she heard a moan, but realized that was likely in her own head.

Regina suddenly opened her eyes and stared directly at Emma for what felt like an eternity before popping up off the table and walking towards the mirrors set-up for clients to view their finished artwork. Emma remained silent as she watched Regina take it all in. She could see her client's face transform into the brightest smile as Regina got her first look. Emma would swear she saw the glistening of tears in her eyes, but they never fell.

"It's beautiful Emma, thank you!" Regina said in awe.

"My pleasure," Emma replied. "Here, let me wrap you up and you can be done with this place and me forever!"

Emma was looking down at her supplies and missed the way Regina's face dropped at her words.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and on my phone so please excuse any typos or errors!


End file.
